Baka and Test: Summer Shenanigans
by heroes1202
Summary: It is summer time for the gaggle of goofballs from Fumizuki Academy. Alongside their friends from Class A and Akira including Hazuki, Class F's students are ready to have fun at the beach while the same insanity you expect from them follows them on this week stay. Includes stories specially made for "special pairs".


**_Baka and Test: Summer Shenanigans_**

**_Day 01: Arrival at the Beach_**

Our story opens up on a bright and sunny day in Japan as we veer down to see a pair of cars traversing through a serene forest pathway on its way towards the beach. Inside the two cars are the likes of Class 2-F as well as the many friends they made over their time at Fumizuki Academy. It is many years later since the students had graduated and left the school, but the friends still stay in touch. The group of beach goers were divided between the cars. In the lead car are the likes of Akihisa, Yuuji and Minami with Hideyoshi at the wheel with his sister Yuko riding nearby. And in the second car are the likes of Kouta, Mizuki and Aiko with Shouko at the wheel.

"I still can't believe someone like you managed to get a driver's license Hideyoshi. Man. You are one talented chick, ya know?" Aki chuckled. Hideyoshi glared at him from the rear view mirror and groaned.

"Really Akihisa? Even AFTER we graduated from school together, you STILL think I'm a girl? Are you THAT much of an idiot?" he asked. Aki chuckled and waved his hand.

"Yeesh. Calm down Hideyoshi. I was just teasing you. Things are WAY different now than they were when we were in school." Akihisa said. Yuuji smirked.

"That's true. For one thing, you grew a brain Akihisa." he said smugly. Aki growled as he glared to his best friend.

"What was that? Its not like YOU were any smarter than I was when we were in Class F together Yuuji." he groaned. Yuuji agreed but stated that he was the "brains" behind their attack strategies when it came to ST wars, causing Minami to chuckle. In the front seat, Yuko glanced back at them before looking to her brother.

"Honestly Hideyoshi. I don't know how you could've standed being around these idiots all that time. Then again, you were one of them. So I guess you would develop a sort of "attraction" to them." she said. Hideyoshi glared over at his sister for a brief second before turning back to the road again.

"Come on sis. I'm surprised that, after all this time, YOU haven't matured yourself. I mean, am I the only adult here? By this point, you're pretty much one of us now." he asked. Yuko huffed and turned with her arms crossed.

"Ridiculous. Remember little brother. The only reason I came along with you and your stupid friends was because I wanted to go to the beach for a little relaxation and Shouko happened to invite me along. If not for her, I wouldn't have bothered coming." she said. Hideyoshi sighed heavily as we turn attention to Shouko's car. In the back seat, Mizuki was busy tending to Kouta who, from the overwhelming sense of being surrounded by girls, was passed out cold.

"Are we almost there you guys? I think Kouta's about to fall into a coma." Mizuki asked. Aiko glanced at him before lightly chuckling.

"Come on Mizuki. You ought to remember that anything we girls do to Kouta results in him bleeding himself to death. He's FINE. Actually, I'm surprised we didn't think of talking him into riding with Aki and the others." she teased. Shouko remained quiet as, while she was driving, her eyes seemed focused on Yuuji in the back seat of the car ahead of them.

"Yuuji..." she muttered.

**_~ BAKA AND TEST ~_**

The two cars made their way all the way down to the beach side, where the glistening seas and the warm inviting sands was the first thing they saw. And there already were two others invited to come along for the ride. They were Aki's sister, Akira, and Minami's kid sister, Hazuki, now a high school student herself. The cars parked alongside each other before the group of beach travelers joined together. Surprisingly, by this point, Kouta was "revived".

"H-Huh? Are we...Are we there already?" Kouta asked, seemingly back to life alongside Aiko.

"Hey there stupid brother. Thanks again for inviting me along!" Hazuki teased. Akihisa chuckled and patted her head.

"Sure. No problem Hazuki. Its not really fun unless we have the whole gang together. And that includes you too." he said. Hazuki lightly chuckled as Minami glanced to Aki from behind, lightly blushing as she shed a small smile. This was quickly noticed by Mizuki and Yuuji.

"And what are YOU grinning about there little miss Shimada?" Yuuji asked. Minami lightly gasped and turned to Yuuji, waving her hands.

"Uhhh...! N-Nothing! I'm just getting warm is all! That's all!" she exclaimed. Mizuki chuckled.

"Come on Minami. We all know you like Aki just as much as all of us do." she teased. Minami glared towards Mizuki, her eyes widened and her face brighter red than before.

"W-Wha?! C-Come ON! I don't l-like Aki like THAT! I mean...we're just friends from school!" she exclaimed. Aki then took notice of Minami's flustering.

"Hey Minami? Are you okay? Your face is turning beet red." he asked. Minami took one look at him and gawked, quickly sucker punching him in the face out of embarrassment.

"N-NO! Don't look at me Aki!" she exclaimed. Yuuji lightly chuckled as Aki laid passed out on the ground. Hideyoshi seemed to be ignoring the stupidity as he took notice of the hotel nearby.

"Come on guys. Let's go check into our hotel before heading down to the beach, 'kay?" he asked. Everyone agreed and they were on their way inside after Akihisa came to. Inside, they checked themselves up to the front desk with Akihisa and Minami at the lead. The hotel lobby was very active and lively with all other sorts of families and guests spending their summer days here too.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" the receptionist asked. Akihisa smiled.

"Hi there. We have a reservation for a week's stay? I believe we made our reservations a week ago under the name "Yoshii and company"?" Aki asked. The receptionist quickly examined the front screen of his computer, seeking the name Akihisa gave him. In no time at all, the receptionist gave a confident smile.

"Ah. Yes. Here you are." he said. Aki smirked as he looked back to the others with a thumbs up. But just then, a look from the receptionist caught Minami's eye.

"Hmm. This is odd. According to our records, this reservation was made for next year." he said. The others all quickly gasped.

"W-What?! N-Next year?! B-But that can't be right! Akira? You made the reservation, right? You TOLD this guy we'd be here the RIGHT year, right?!" Aki exclaimed. Akira paused for a moment, lightly tapping her cheek.

"Well, you have to take account that I was overexhausted when I made the reservation. Someone has to take care of you Aki." she said. Akihisa groaned.

"You weren't overexhausted. You woke up in the AFTERNOON that day!" he exclaimed. The receptionist watched on as Yuuji approached the counter.

"Are there any available rooms at all? My friend didn't mean to screw things up." he asked. Aki groaned, telling Yuuji he heard that. The receptionist quickly checked the computer again and lightly shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry sir. It appears all our other rooms are booked up. It is the summer season after all. A lot of people and their families come out to this hotel for a stay at the beach." he explained. Akira sighed.

"Sorry everyone. It seems as if I may have messed things up for us this summer." she sighed "Oh boo. And I had a new suit I wanted to show off SO badly." Akihisa, Yuuji and Kouta's eyes slowly started to widen in utter shock. The response to this was Kouta having a heavy nosebleed and fainting into Aiko's arms, Yuuji having his eyes jabbed by Shouko's fingers and Minami and Mizuki locking their hands tightly to Aki's shoulders.

"Yuuji...you should know better." Shouko muttered. As all the chaos was going on, the receptionist suddenly received a call on the phone and answered it.

"Hmm? Hello?" he asked. He quietly listened before lightly smiling and thanking them for their business. After he hung up, the others glanced towards him.

"Good news everyone. It seems as if one of the guests I was speaking of had to postpone their stay. So, at the moment, we have an open vacancy for you and your group." he explained. Aki and the others soon found themselves enveloped with smiles.

"Really? Wow. Thanks a lot mister. That's great. Can we check in now?" Aki asked. The receptionist nodded with a hearty smile.

**_~ BAKA AND TEST ~_**

Soon, Akihisa and company found themselves checked in and they brought their things up to their designated hotel rooms, which were up on the third floor. They found they were divided into four rooms. Soon, the trouble was deciding how to divide everyone.

"Well, I should definitely stay with my baby brother. If he was that much of a "hassle" when I wasn't around, I'm afraid to think what he'll be like if he's on his own here." Akira said. Akihisa brightly blushed.

"A-Akira! That's SO not funny!" he exclaimed. Shouko suddenly locked her arm around Yuuji's with great force.

"W-What the...?! Dack! S-Shouko? What are you...?!" he asked. He soon saw Shouko blushing, causing him to gasp.

"No way! Shouko? I see that look on your face and you can just...! G-Gah! Hey! Wait!" he exclaimed, being dragged into one of the rooms by Shouko. After the door was shut, they heard the lock clicking. Everyone looked on nervously.

"Well, I guess we know who Yuuji is staying with." Akihisa smirked. Just then, he noticed Aiko going into a vacant room herself, quickly followed by Kouta. He then saw Hideyoshi and Yuko entering one of the rooms themselves. Yuko quickly took notice of the others staring at her.

"W-What do you want? H-He's my brother after all." she stuttered, blushing bright red. Suddenly, Akihisa felt a heavy DARK presence behind him as he looked at Minami and Mizuki. They were radiating a dark aura as both glared intensly at him.

"W-What?! What are you two looking at me like that for?!" Aki exclaimed. Mizuki giggled.

"Its nothing Aki. We just wanted to know...which one of us gets to room with you." she said, sounding a bit dark and threatening at the end. Akihisa nervously gulped as he quickly cowered behind Akira.

"I-I can't pick! Uhh...M-M-Minami then! Just stop with those looks!" Aki exclaimed. Mizuki looked on in surprise, as did Minami who was blushing red again. Hazuki giggled as she took a hold of Mizuki's hand.

"I guess that leaves you with ME Miss Mizuki. I just know we're going to have fun being roomies for the next week." she giggled. Mizuki turned to her and lightly smiled.

"Y-Yes. We sure will." she smiled. Akira looked to Akihisa, asking quietly why he picked Minami over Mizuki.

"W-Well...I'm sure Mizuki would be too "overwhelmed" if she was forced to room with someone like you sis. Plus...at least Minami is not as TERRIFYING when she gets angry. Trust me. You do NOT want to know some of the COLD glares I got from Mizuki." he muttered. Akira lightly chuckled.

"And here I thought a boy like you would WANT to be roomed with two girls with large chests." she teased. Akihisa glared at her and turned bright red in a flash.

"W-What gave you THAT idea?!" he exclaimed. All the while, Minami remained dead quiet as she put her hand to her heart, feeling her heart beat.

"Aki...?" she thought.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


End file.
